keowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazapea
Mazapea, this area is not the eldest one however it's not the youngest either, only behind the Hiote_Vendata for eldest area. The area is the second biggest only being behind the Milky Way a little bit, a couple of Earth's suns would tie them for size. This area is also the first known to ever have life and it has had much of it since the life era which began somewhere around 7.5 billion BKE and ended 150,000 BKE. This area was also the first to have found humanity and other alien life. However even though the first creatures to have been born in this area doesn't mean that they were also the first to have technology. Once the creatures from this area found other intelligent alien life it meant that everything would transform soon after in all the galaxy for a great future. The newly founded creatures would always be making new and exciting technologies with all the other creatures, when the new alien race made technology for other life it would feel very powerful to hold or even see most of it to all other races. The original creatures known as onians would soon later find new life which would change everything forever. This new life was known as humanity and they were intelligent beings that enjoyed things like violence, tech and other things that all living creatures enjoyed. However humanity was about 10 thousand years less advanced with technology and knowledge so onians had to be careful when approaching this new life. Humans needed to find a new area because of a war they just lost by a alien race with technology so advanced and powerful that the race would seem godly. Not any other alien race would be able to even put up a good fight against them. The Milky way area was later made illegal to ever go to, it was also highly guarded from armies that were not the godly creatures but aliens who wanted to make sure no one could ever go back inside. All humans had to leave to find a new area in the galaxy. When humanity finally found a new area known as Uturn_Oper it was a bad place to be at the moment for two reasons. First being because other creatures in this area did not respond well to new life and second because this area was currently at war. However before humanity was annihilated the onians came to save the newly found race from total destruction. Reason being is because the onians were fascinated with this unique new life and wanted to find out more about them. They toke them back to Mazapea and would explain everything about what's happening soon after. A few days later the news for newly found life would be shared with the whole galaxy except Milky Way area of course, most however would respond very well with this, reason being is because there are now more creatures to have amazing ideas in the galaxy itself. Many years later humanity would indeed change everything major things being that Mazapea would now be the main part of the galaxy for politics. This being of course elections discussions, debates and others like that. Almost everyone would have to leave this new political area because of the new laws that onians have created. These being that no one can live in Mazapea unless becoming a politician or already one, however everyone can still visit at anytime. All planets soon after would be turned into cities and almost no planet would have natural areas left, if it did then the place would be very small on that planet. All of this came with new technologies, enemies, wars and other things like that.